


Havens of Night

by Lumelle



Series: Broken Skylark [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Parenthood, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the child is asleep, the parents play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havens of Night

"Did you lock the door?"

The sound that escaped Kyouya's lips was purely that of annoyance before he nipped at Dino's earlobe, not too gently. "Yes, I did," he murmured. "Worry not, I'm not any more fascinated by the thought of traumatizing little visitors in the middle of the night than you are."

"Sorry," Dino sighed, his hands settling on Kyouya's waist. "She just seems to get everywhere now that she's learnt to walk..."

"Learnt to run is more like it." Kyouya's mouth wandered from his ear to his neck, making Dino crane his head to the side, revealing more of his neck for Kyouya to work on. His lover had a firm grip on his hips, slowly but steadily leading them towards the bed. Dino was all too eager to comply, his instincts fighting between pressing himself forward against Kyouya and stumbling backwards to get them to the bed faster. Perhaps it was all for the better that Kyouya seemed intent on setting the pace for now.

"My, my, Kyouya," Dino chuckled. "You almost make it sound like it's not a good thing our little girl is growing up."

"I have nothing against her growing up," Kyouya replied, one of his hands wandering over to Dino's behind in a rather possessive claim. "I just wish someone had remembered to install some brakes on her. It seems the only way she knows how to stop is running directly into a wall."

"You're exaggerating, Kyouya," Dino murmured. "She's just energetic." He gasped as Kyouya's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and licking. That would certainly leave a mark... "Just like her Kyou-papà."

Letting go of him for a moment, Kyouya smirked. "Should I perhaps worry about the fact that you would liken me to a female toddler in this situation?" And then, before Dino had enough time to form any kind of a sensible answer, he shoved Dino backwards, leaving him stumbling until he fell onto the bed. Kyouya immediately closed the gap, crawling over him and nuzzling his throat like a satisfied cat.

"I'm sure," Dino murmured, "that you will soon banish all such inappropriate thoughts from my mind." Never mind any other kind of thoughts. Kyouya in this mood was rarely kind to his cognitive capabilities.

Kyouya appeared to be quite in agreement, his hands moving about Dino's shirt, practically tearing the buttons open. Kyouya had never exactly been one for patience in the heat of the moment, and he had even less patience for tasks that appeared too challenging for his abused hands to accomplish as swiftly and nimbly as he would have liked. Dino almost winced as he heard one button pop right out and fly off to the floor, but was quickly coaxed into forgetting such concerns as Kyouya's mouth found his skin again. His hands wandered between them to start opening Kyouya's shirt in turn. He could already feel himself growing harder from Kyouya's touches, the mouth attending to his chest and the fingers tracing his tattoos and the weight of his lover as Kyouya straddled him on the bed.

As he opened the last button Kyouya sat up to discard his shirt, tossing it to the floor the moment he was free of its tangles. His hair fell down to his shoulders, dark like traces of thick ink against the pale skin and even paler scars, the sight as mesmerizing as ever even if Dino had already seen it countless times.

Dino let his hands wander about Kyouya's sides, tracing the pale scars marring the skin here and there, forcing himself to ignore the implications of pain carved so deep into his lover's skin. His gaze flitted upwards along with his hands, skipping to the muscular arms instead, tracing up to the shoulders to find Kyouya's new tattoo, only a few weeks old. This one was not as much for public viewing as the one on the back of his hand, hidden for most of the time under his clothing as it was, visible only on the rare occasion his shoulders were bared. Now, with his shirt discarded, the mark was clearly visible, Dino's heart skipping a beat as his eyes fell upon it.

For being made up of such simple shapes, the overall picture appeared rather intricate, the three initials weaving together, two in shades of bright orange and one filled with twirls of purple and indigo tangled together. It was a strange little picture, depicting their strange little family, and seeing it marked onto Kyouya's skin as it was made Dino feel oddly warm in that happy, fuzzy way usually mainly associated with puppy dogs.

"You're being sentimental again," Kyouya murmured as he noticed where Dino's eyes were directed.

"I'm not the one who has our names on his skin," Dino shot back, lifting a finger to trace the letters. K, D... and G.

"Shut up." And, as though to make sure he was obeyed, Kyouya then leant down to cover Dino's mouth with his. Not that Dino was about to protest, mind.

He was somewhat fuzzy on the details after that, Kyouya's hands and mouth being rather bad for his ability to concentrate on, well, much of anything. At some point he realized he was lying naked on the bed, an equally bare Kyouya nibbling at his chest, a couple of well-lubricated fingers poking at his nether regions. His hand tangled in the long hair, combing through it gently. "I love you, Kyouya," he murmured, more to himself than anything else.

"Yes," Kyouya replied, abandoning feasting on his skin in favour of repositioning them, "I'm well aware of the fact." Which was, as Dino well knew by now, just about the closest Kyouya could come to saying 'I love you too' under normal circumstances. But then, Kyouya had always preferred actions to words.

As Kyouya's lips caught the moan that escaped Dino as his lover entered him, he imagined he could hear the words flooding his ears with their intensity. Yes, Kyouya most definitely loved him back.

As usual, Kyouya's lovemaking was rough, almost bordering on brutal; Dino had no doubt he would be very sore indeed the following morning. However, the heated aggression of his movements was rather contrasted with the way his mouth closed almost gently over Dino's, their warm breaths mingling, a questing tongue mapping the already familiar territory of his mouth.

Dino's eyes opened halfway as a long strand of black hair brushed against his face, his eyes catching a faint glint of light reflecting off the sole ring dangling on Kyouya's ear. For now, it was alone, a smooth hoop of unadorned titanium. He'd had some trouble with choosing the piece of jewellery, but in the end, nothing else would fit. Nothing more breakable would properly reflect his feelings for Kyouya.

In just a few months, it would be joined by another, the traditional company a wedding band kept to an engagement ring even if there was nothing traditional about their union or the symbols they had chosen for it.

Eyes again fluttering to a close, Dino moaned into Kyouya's mouth as his lover reached down to fondle him. The sensations were too much, Kyouya moving within him and touching him and kissing him, and within moments he reached his climax, shudders wracking his body as he came. Kyouya reached his own limit mere seconds later, mouth leaving Dino's in favour of latching his teeth onto Dino's shoulder, hard enough to send a twinge of pain mixed with pleasure down the blonde's spine.

They lay entangled as they were both coming down from their high, sweaty limbs and strands of hair and heated skin, Kyouya's lips almost apologetic as they briefly touched the bite mark he had left on Dino's shoulder. Dino found his arms reaching to encircle the younger man, holding him close.

"We should get a shower," Kyouya said after a long silence. Neither of them moved.

"We really should," Dino replied after another pause. Still, they both lay silent, exhausted from their activities.

"...At the very least we should put something on and unlock the door." Kyouya's voice was a mere murmur against his skin. "In case Grazia needs us."

"Ever the practical papà, huh?" Dino shook his head. "Guess we have no choice but to shape up, now." He paused. "...I can't move with you on top of me."

"You're just weak."

They did get to the bathroom in the end, but Dino was convinced it was no thanks to Kyouya.


End file.
